


coffee and 'i-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything-but' attitude

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Сборник разнообразных зарисовок по пейрингу.





	1. electricity

— Ауч, — без выражения сказал Крэйг. Твик отдернул руку.

— Извини! Я не хотел! Оно, нгх, само!

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Крэйг. Он снова приглашающе протянул ладонь. — Давай еще раз, может, обойдется.

Твик, поколебавшись, коснулся его пальцев. Снова шибануло током.

— Н-н-н-н-нгх, да что же такое! — Твик с досады вцепился в волосы. Крэйг — уже, похоже, на автомате — схватил его за запястья и только моргнул, когда их обоих снова неприятно и ощутимо кольнуло.

— Статическое электричество, Твик, — терпеливо объяснил он, медленно вытягивая руки Твика из волос. — Сейчас зима, бывает.

— Н-н-но раньше не было! — взвыл тот. — А я не хочу тебя им бить каждый раз!

— Ничего, чел, потерплю, это не так и больно, — заверил Крэйг. Твика это не успокоило.

— Агрх, а что, если ток будет слишком большой и он остановит тебе сердце?! Как в Аватаре?!

— Ну, давай тогда просто все время за руки держаться, — предложил Крэйг. — Вряд ли ток будет настолько большим, чтобы убить обоих, — и, подумав, добавил: — А если и будет, то, ну... Умрем вместе зато.

Твик в испуге дернулся в попытке снова вцепиться в волосы, но Крэйг держал крепко.

— А-а-а-а, я не хочу, чтобы ты умер! И сам умирать не хочу! Иди ты с такими предложениями!

Крэйг поднял бровь.

— Так нам что, теперь вообще за руки не держаться?

Твик заколебался. Такой исход был хуже смерти.

— Нгх, — наконец обреченно буркнул Твик, опустив взгляд. Пальцы Крэйга медленно скользнули вниз по его запястьям и слегка сжали подрагивающие ладони. Нового удара током не последовало.

— Ну вот, — тихо сказал Крэйг. Твик, недоуменно вскинув бровь, исподлобья взглянул на его лицо.

Крэйг улыбался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По хэдканону: "Твик постоянно электризуется обо все и слегка бьет током Крэйга, когда касается пальцами".  
> очень надо было милоты внутривенно. а, и еще - да, дети очень много понимают в физике, угум хд


	2. hair

Однажды Крэйг пришел в университет без шапки.

— Башку помыл, — объяснил он, вытянув прядь и тут же выпустив из пальцев. Она легла обратно так, будто ее никто и не трогал.

В аудитории стояла гробовая тишина.

Крэйг не подавал виду, но Твик чувствовал, как сильно он был напряжен. Как сильно Крэйгу — Крэйгу! — не нравилось это молчание.

Как сильно он чего-то ждал.

Твик сглотнул и набрал в грудь воздуха.

— А можно я тебе косы плести буду? — выдохнул он и, когда Крэйг опустил голову, пряча улыбку за челкой, украдкой провел рукой по длинным черным волосам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По двух хэдам:  
>  \- хэду Макфлая: в старшей школе/универе Крэйг отрастил себе шевелюру, которой Венди обзавидуется, но прятал под шапкой  
>  \- и моему: Крэйг носит шапку везде, потому что ленится мыть голову, хотя у него с волосами настолько все в порядке, что их можно вообще не расчесывать, даже если только с кровати встал


End file.
